1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for allowing images to correspond to each other and a program therefore to automatically perform or make correspondence between a plurality of first images (e.g., an OHP (Overhead Projector) files as used in a lecture or the like) and a plurality of second images (e.g., a moving image of a plurality of frames obtained by photographing such a lecture).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field of an interoffice education or in a field of a general education, the E-learning is being introduced thereinto. For example, the E-learning includes a remote education that is conducted by computers using the Internet or the like and often using WEB image screens. The E-learning is embodied miscellaneously in its form. Among others, particularly such contents as being employed in a lecture which is usually conducted and actively engaged in practical educations can be reproduced on a computer in the best mode and used for synchronously performing both of a reproduction of the lecture by using a moving image thereof and an enlarged representation of an OHP image used in the lecture (hereinafter, an image projected or displayed by the OHP is also referred to as an OHP file or OHP image). With the contents as mention above, participants can readily identify which part of the OHP image is pointed out by a lecturer on a monitor of the computer and comprehend its details definitely by watching its enlarged representation. Basically, such contents can effectuate simultaneous representations of the part pointed out by the lecturer on the OHP image and of its details, thereby providing substantially the same circumstance as that in which the participant is actually participated in the lecture.
In order to realize such a system, it is necessary to synchronize the moving image representation of the lecture using the OHP with the enlarged representation of the OHP image which is projected partially in the moving image. For creating such contents, various authoring systems (authoring softwares) for contents creation of the E-learning are commercially available at present.
However, a processing for performing correspondence between the moving image and a representation of a document of educational-materials in a synchronous manner to each other is manually done by an operator at present. Accordingly, there is a problem arising from a lot of time which must be expensed for creating the contents.